First Aid
by Sockopunch
Summary: Gwen helps David out with his wounds from their "Boot Camp" fiasco. (based on episode 9). Slight Gwen/David.


**Reposted from Tumblr, I don't own Camp Camp**

* * *

" Sit down."

"David nodded obediently doing as he was told. Today had been a rather long day, he couldn't recall the last time he had felt this tired. His exhaustion only amplified by his hands continuing to numbly ache with every conscious moment; a cruel reminder of the day's unfortunate events.

Plopping down on the couch, he mindlessly rubbed his bandaged palms together trying to keep himself busy while he waited for Gwen to return with the first aid kit. The sensation of the bandaged fabric pressing against one another slightly calmed him as he mentally prepared himself to see his bloody hands again. The thought alone made his stomach turn a bit, he had never been one to enjoy the sight of the red liquid and definitely not the metallic stench that came with it.

" Ok, let's clean you up." Gwen said with a sigh as she stepped back into the room, opting to sit on the coffee table in front of the couch to do her handiwork. David offered her one of his hands looking rather pale in doing so as he rested it on her upper thigh.

" Don't look scaredy cat." She said with a somewhat playful tone as she slowly undid the tape to unwrap his hands from it's restraints. Thankfully he wouldn't be bleeding all over her this time round, it had been hard enough to wash the blood stains out of her boots already.

David winced a bit as the pressure loosened around his palm, he could feel the gash stretching his skin back out with nothing to keep it from doing so. Gwen felt his hand twitched in pain as it was freed. She quickly tossed the bloody bandages aside and began to clean up the area as best she could without hurting him too much, she wrapped his hand back up in a mere couple of seconds once it was clean. The tension in his hand faded as the pain returned to simply being a dull ache again with the tight glove of bandages hugging his skin once more.

Despite being told not to look he found himself doing so and became rather awe struck by how skillfully Gwen moved her hands with such ease. He wondered how she'd learn how to do this so efficiently, he could hardly put on a bandaid without it folding in on itself. His gaze moved from her hands to her face trying to study her expression. Her face bore its usual indifferent look but something about it seemed off, he supposed it was in her eyes, there was a softness to them that told him something else than boredom or annoyance but what that was, he couldn't really put his finger on.

Gwen felt her concentration break as she began to feel David's stare on her. How long had he been doing that for? She had gotten so focused on her task, she hadn't really paid much mind to the fact that he was observing her so intently. She lifted her gaze from his hand to meet his stare, causing the latter to look away bashfully at being caught in the act. She smirked slightly as she noted a slight change of coloring in his usual pale cheeks.

" So," she began, putting his newly bandaged hand down and reaching for the other one gently. "Earlier when you said I was smart and helpful, what else were you going to say?"

"W-what?," David stuttered nervously not sure as to why she had brought that up. The tinge of pink that had weaved itself onto his cheeks turning into a shade of red.

" Just curious." She responded with a slight shrug immediately busying herself with untying the bandages as she felt her cheeks also grow hot.

"She scolded herself for feeling flustered, she just wanted her ego to be pet some more that was all, if he only had nice things to say about her why not? Not like she typically was praised, most people had similar views like Max did on her behavior and personality, she didn't blame them, she was pretty good at coming off that way, a slacker, and just generally being a bit awful. But if David was able to see some positive attributes why not let him continue to compliment her?

David averted his gaze back down to their hands as he began to list some other things he liked about her mainly how he liked that she was level headed and responsible, which usually ended up saving his rear from utter disaster. She seriously wondered how he hadn't been carted off to the hospital with the shit the kids had pulled on him, he had insane amounts of good luck on his side it seemed.

" - you're also really pretty and .."

She quirked a brow at him looking at him skeptically.

" Pretty huh?"

David stopped himself mid-sentence looking at her with a confused look on his face which wasn't a surprise, he typically looked bewildered 9 times out of 10. It took him a moment to realize what had slipped out of his mouth.

" Oh! Well, uh- yes! You're very pretty." Had he said 'very'? If not, he should've to emphasis the true of the statement.  
"Thanks I guess." She muttered trying not to sound embarrassed by his compliment. He sounded rather sincere, but then he always did that was just the way he was.

" So how do you feel about me?" He asked innocently flashing her a small smile.

" You already know the answer to that." Gwen replied tearing the bandage tape between her teeth.

" I wouldn't have asked if I did." He pointed out quirking a brow back at her for her reluctance to answer.

"She supposed he was right, if he knew her answer he really wouldn't have asked. She supposed despite feeling like they had known each other forever, it really hadn't been all that long.

" Well.." She began racking her brain for the right words she wasn't as good at sounding genuine in her responses like he was, it was probably going to come out sounding sarcastic despite her best efforts.

" Well you're really optimistic, always eager to help, kind,.." Her eyes traveled back down to their hands as she spoke winding the bandages around his palm for the last time before checking them over to see if she was satisfied with her handiwork.

" Aww Gwen, that's so nice of you to say." He replied cheerily.

" First time for everything, guess you're rubbing off on me." She said with a slight shrug putting his hand back down on his own lap. " Feel ok?"

" Yes, thank you for doing this, I appreciate it."

"Mhmm…" She trailed off awkwardly moving her hand away that she had accidentally left on his for a little too long. " Don't get your wound wet." She added frowning at him slightly.

David nodded rubbing his hands together sheepishly. " I won't."

" Good, get some sleep 'head' counsellor you need some rest." She stated hopping off the coffee table and rounding the couch ruffling the fluffy tuft of his hair as she passed.

" Goodnight Gwen, sleep tight." He responded running his hand through his hair to try and fix her damage to it. Without her to visit with, he supposed he should head to sleep himself, he was still really tired. Crawling into his bunk for the night, the counsellor was out as soon as he hit the pillow.

* * *

Gwen entered the bedroom their shared hours later after David had gone to bed. Finally succeeding in making herself tired with some reading.

She frowned slightly at the sight she found David in in the bottom bunk. He hadn't even bothered to change out of his work clothes, or turn off the lights, and she was pretty sure by morning he would be on the floor instead of his bunk.

With a sigh the co-counselor walked over to him and shifted him back onto the mattress as best she could, and tossed his blanket over him. He was like a little kid, he needed so much help, least she was here to help she supposed. She shook her head sticking her tongue out noting he was drooling. Gross. She switched the lamp on his bedside table off and climbed into the top bunk she needed rest too, she was feeling weird, maybe sleeping would make it go away. Though as she drifted off to sleep she was certain that what she wished would go away by morning was going to be here to stay, to pester her for the rest of the summer.


End file.
